Sonic chaos part 3: Rise of the eggman empire
by Piratewarrior64
Summary: Hello there YA FOOLS! I'm here with the part 3 of Sonic chaos. Dr. Robotnick is back! And this time he build an entire army, and Sonic is ready to take them on!
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the eggman empire, chapter 1: the empire.

Previously, Sonic along with his new friend, Mighty the armadillo had enter the 5th annual super smash bros. tournament.

The finals was down to Sonic and the famous warrior of the mushroom kingdom, Mario. It was a fearsome fight to the death, but Mario had become the winner.

Now Sonic is off on another adventure this time in search of the chaos emeralds, the journey seemed easy however...

Sonic passed the boarder between green hill and the beautiful emerald hill zone. Sonic was admiring the view of the several waterfalls and palm trees and untouched green grass.

Sonic decided to focus on the task and checked the Game Gear to see where the nearest emerald is, "oh wow there's one near by I'm practically sitting on it."

Sonic began to run toward the emerald. Meanwhile some where in the emerald hill zone, a old brown bird native of the emerald hills, is enjoying the view of the waterfall hills on the front lawn of his wooden house while drinking tea, while his peace was interrupted by a strange orange robot startling him."Good morning bystander," began the orange robot, "it is eight o'clock and I see that you are not contributing to your job for the eggman empire."

The old bird began to panic and quickly got back on his feet, "I-I-I'm sorry sir Epsilon! I'll get back to digging sir!"

The old bird quickly grabbed a shovel, "This will be your final warning, if you continue this act I will have to have permission from the great Dr. Eggman to delete you from existence."

The old bird ran away from epsilon, he robot thought to himself, "the search for the emeralds reassumes."

The old parrot went to his backyard full of deep holes searching for the emerald all by himself, "Damn it! Why did it have to be me of all the people in mobius to be a slave to the mechanical Deamons! And how the hell am I supposed to find an emerald here of all places!"

Just then the old bird witnessed Sonic in the area. Sonic checked on his Game Gear, he looked down, turned into a spin ball and started digging.

He successfully found a light blue chaos emerald. The old bird was shocked to see how easily Sonic found the chaos emerald, he grabbed sonic by the shoulder.

"Please give me the emerald now!" Sonic had a confused look on his face while the old bird was sweating like crazy, the bird pulled a knife on sonic, "damn it please! Give me the damn emerald."

Sonic smiled,"sorry man but I'm really not in the mood for this." And quickly kicked the knife out of his hand, after that he ran away.

As Sonic was running, the orange robot noticed him he than began to scan him, "Emerald sighted, initiating ."

One of Epsilons arms changed into a rocket launcher and aimed it directly at Sonic, "Fire!" Epsilon shot one rocket and made a direct hit on Sonic.

Sonic struggled to get back up trying to process what just happened as Epsilon approached him. Sonic noticed him than quickly regained his vision, he looked around him and noticed that the beautiful landscape was partially replaced with fire.

"Hey asshole who the hell are you!?" "I am designated as E-104 epsilon, I am one Dr. Robotnicks elite soldiers in an effort to form the eggman empire."

Sonic wondered about the name, Robotnick and how it sounded familiar.

end of chapter 1.


	2. Battle for the chaos emeralds

Rise of the eggman empire chapter 2: Battle for the chaos emeralds.

Sonic found himself in a standoff between him the mysterious E-104 Epsilon the robot. Sonic tried to think of a way of avoiding Him somehow.

Sonic noticed his bag of emeralds and game gear were on the ground near him. He tried to act fast and tried to grab the bag, however Epsilon used a fast claw grab on the bag and snagged it from Sonic.

"I have successfully obtained three chaos emeralds." Sonic used his speed to quickly retrieve his emeralds from Epsilons hands, "jeez! Your persistent, I can't let my guard down around you now can I!?"

Epsilon noticed that Sonic had took the emeralds back. "Commencing battle mode." Epsilon turned his claws into iron fists and attempted to punch sonic.

Before he could hit him, Sonic hopped up and kicked Epsilon in the face immediately knocking him out, "Alright now that he's done for I'm outta here before more show up." Sonic left the scene.

Meanwhile in a flying winged fortress. The evil Dr. Robotnick has returned and is continuing his search to find the emeralds. "Beta! If your telling me that my army is doing everything in its power to find the emeralds, then why the hell don't I have one in my possession!?"

E-101 Beta is one of Dr. Robotnicks top elite soldiers, "Sir. I have bad news, it would seem that E-104 Epsilon has been eliminated." The doctor was shocked.

"What but how!? Epsilon is one of my best soldiers, who dares to destroy one of my beautiful machines!? Quick pull up Epsilons first person perspective of 1 minute before his death!"

A giant painting of Robotnick was turned into a television. The screen displays Epsilons first person perspective of Sonic knocking him out, the screen goes static.

Robonick is now furious, "Damn that blasted hedgehog! What on earth were the chances of him getting involved with my work again!? Damn it! He ruined me the first time, but not again this time I'll kill him, I'll kill him!"

Meanwhile, Sonic has left the Emerald zone and has enter a strange industrial city with purple smoke covering the sky, "ugh this place reeks of chemicals. I better start looking for the emerald and get out of this place.

Meanwhile, in the center of the city was a tower like chemical plant, and at the very top, was E-105 Zeta, another one of Robotnicks elite robots, waiting for Sonic.

end of chapter 2.


End file.
